


Something New

by taestae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestae/pseuds/taestae
Summary: Jaebum is a single parent with two children and Jinyoung is a university professor who has an underlying soft spot for children.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written for this pair in 90000 years, yay + sorry for the shitty title, i couldn't think of anything else

“Dad!” a six year old Youngjae cries, tugging at the hem of Jaebum’s shirt, teary-eyed and snot-faced. Jaebum sighs internally, wondering what happened this time. He crouches down to look at Youngjae, eye level, and concern fills his eyes.

 

“What happened?” he asks in a soft tone. 

 

“Y-Yugyeom… H-He took my toy,” he sobs, “he’s being a meanie!” 

 

Jaebum takes out a packet of tissues and wipes Youngjae’s face, gently before he gently pats his son’s face. “I will talk to him about it. Come,” he says, and Youngjae grasps onto his fingers as they both approach Yugyeom, who was currently occupied with Youngjae’s toy.

 

“Yugyeom,” Jaebum calls, and Yugyeom turns around immediately, hiding the toy behind his back. He smiles nervously at the approaching pair.

 

“Y-Yes, dad?” he asks, but his smile disappears almost immediately when he sees the frown on Jaebum’s face. “Uh-oh…” he mumbles, swallowing.

 

Jaebum kneels down in front of his youngest son. “You shouldn’t take Youngjae’s toy off of him,” Jaebum says, trying to sound as gentle as possible so he wouldn’t scare his kid. “It’s not nice. Didn’t I always tell you to play nicely?”

 

Yugyeom folds his arms over his chest and shakes his head. “It’s my toy!” he claims, holding the toy high up into the air. “I like it so it’s mine!”

 

Jaebum exhales loudly, lips pursing. “That’s not how—”

 

Yugyeom sticks his tongue out at Jaebum before he turns around and runs in the opposite direction. Jaebum, startled, quickly stands up. “KIM YUGYEOM!” he shouts, taking Youngjae into his arms and running as fast as he could to catch up to the younger one — There’s a limit to how fast he could run, especially when there’s a child weighing him down. He skids to a stop when he sees Yugyeom hugging onto someone’s leg and his eyes widen in horror as he quickly makes his way over to the pair. “Yugyeom—”

 

“Is this your kid?”

 

Jaebum blinks and looks up and he freezes for a bit, mouth gaping slightly in awe. He looked very much like a young professor, dressed in a neat but comfortable attire with his glasses on. He looked pretty attractive too, to top it all off. The other male tilts his head with a small smile and picks Yugyeom up, carrying him in his arms. Yugyeom grins and flings his tiny arms around the stranger’s neck before craning his neck to stick his tongue out at Jaebum and Youngjae. Jaebum unloads Youngjae from his arms and the child quickly hides behind Jaebum’s legs, peeking his head out to look at his brother and the handsome stranger carrying him.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Jaebum murmurs, clearing his throat. “I was trying to get him to give the toy back to Youngjae,” he mumbles and the other male perks up at that.

 

“I see,” he says, nodding understandingly. “And what’s your name?” he asks, question directed towards the child he was carrying in his arms.

 

“Kim Yugyeom!” Yugyeom responds, smiling widely. “And I think my father likes you already!”

 

“Yugyeom!” Jaebum whisper-shouts, eyes widening in embarrassment. He glances at the amused male and he feels his cheeks grow warmer by the second. 

 

The stranger nods, slowly and ruffles Yugyeom’s hair. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Then you should give the toy back to your brother, don’t you think? Your father isn’t really happy and I don’t think you’d want him to be mad at you, right?” 

 

Yugyeom pouts and he sighs, dramatically. “Fine! I will give it back to Youngjae,” he declares and allows Jinyoung to load him off his arms before he runs over to Youngjae and gives him the toy.

 

“Ah… Thanks,” Jaebum laughs, hand coming up to rub the nape of his neck in a very sheepish and embarrassed way. “This is a bit embarrassing. I can’t even control my own kids,” he chuckles, and the other male shakes his head, a small and genuine smile lingering on his lips.

 

“It will take time,” he chuckles and extends a hand. “The name’s Park Jinyoung? What’s yours?”

 

As they stare at each other, with the kids making lots of noises in the background, Jaebum’s lips curl up into a soft smile as he thinks of the many possibilities that could happen if they get acquainted with each other — Maybe he wouldn’t have to be taking care of these kids alone anymore.

 

_Just maybe._

 

“Im Jaebum,” he says, taking Jinyoung’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck was that?


End file.
